Torchwood Rewritten
by badwolf2991
Summary: Torchwood, Rewritten In Torchwood: Declassified, Russell T Davis admitted that they were originally going to kill of Rhys Williams (Kai Owen) but decided not to due to liking Kai so much. However, I was never a big fan of Rhys, so I decided to do a rewrite of Torchwood season 2 to reflect Rhys' death in Meat. Rating M just to be safe. Review if you wish. Hiatus for now.
1. Torchwood Rewritten

**Torchwood, Rewritten**

* * *

In Torchwood: Declassified, Russell T Davies admitted that they were originally going to kill of Rhys Williams (Kai Owen) but decided not to due to liking Kai so much.

However, I was never a big fan of Rhys, so I decided to do a rewrite of Torchwood season 2 to reflect Rhys' death in _Meat. _

I'm only going to do rewrites of the episodes where Rhys was a major focus (_Adam, Something Borrowed_). Some episodes have little additions to them (_Reset, Dead Man Walking, A Day in the Death, From Out of the Rain_) or just have certain things deleted and correspond to the episode as it was scripted (_Adrift, Fragments and Exit Wounds_, all scenes with Rhys simply don't exist)

I do not own anything; all rights belong to the BBC, Russell T Davies, and the original writer of the episode.


	2. Torchwood Rewritten: 2x04 Meat

_In case you forgot what happens:_

_During the course of Torchwood's investigation, Rhys becomes an inside man to figuring out what is going on at the warehouse (much to Gwen's displeasure). Rhys then takes a bullet that was meant for Gwen. Only something goes wrong._

* * *

"Rhys!" Gwen's voice shrills throughout the warehouse. Jack reacts quickly, stunning the man who made the shot, as well as the second and third men who were not armed. Gwen reached Rhys, and knelt by his side.

"No! Rhys! You cannot leave me! Rhys! Stay with me! Owen! Help!" Everyone could hear the panic that had invaded Gwen's voice. Gwen's hands were shaking with panic, and to her, everything seemed to move in slow motion. Owen ran over to where Gwen knelt cradling Rhys. The minute that Owen saw Rhys, he knew there was little he could do. But he had to try.

Owen stripped off his coat and removed his t-shirt. He then used the t-shirt as a bandage to stop the bleeding. He didn't like where the bullet entered. It was too close to the heart. The likelihood that it _had_ hit the heart…Owen didn't want to think about that. He had to try. And that's what he was going to do.

For fifteen minutes, he tried to staunch the bleeding. But without all the fancy equipment he has back at the Hub, Owen knew it wouldn't work. Rhys had already lost too much blood. It was too close to the heart. Owen had a sneaking suspicion that it had hit the heart, that's why he couldn't get the bleeding to stop. Owen let his hands slacken on his now blood-drenched shirt.

"Owen!" Gwen nearly screeched. "Owen! Save him! Damn you Owen!" She reached down to apply more pressure on the still bleeding wound.

"I can't, Gwen. He's lost too much blood-" Owen started.

"Damn you, Owen, you useless piece of-"

"THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO!" Owen shouted back. He took a minute to collect himself before starting again. Jack inched his way towards Gwen. "The bullet was too close to his heart. I fear that it punctured his heart. And even with all the equipment in the Hub, I don't think he would have survived. I'm sorry. Gwen, I'm so sorry." Jack was behind Gwen now, who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"You can't leave me," she sobbed. "We were going to get married and fight some more and start a family. You can't do this to me. YOU CAN'T! Rhys! Please! Don't do this to me-"

"Gwen." It was faint, barely above a whisper. At first Gwen thought she was hearing things. She looked down to see a faint flicker of life still in Rhys's eyes.

"Gwen, stop. I know it's my time." His voice was strained, like he was barely hanging on. "Gwen, don't forget me. But, don't forget to be happy. Gwen, I love-", and just like that, Rhys Williams died, in the arms of the woman he loved.

Gwen's sobs renewed as she clung to Rhys's now limp body. Jack wrapped his arms around Gwen, lifting her to her feet. At first she struggled, but gave up on struggling when she saw Owen and Ianto pick Rhys off the floor. Only, Gwen's legs wouldn't support her weight. She started to fall, but Jack easily swung her up in his arms. He carried the still sobbing woman to one of the Torchwood vehicles. Jack made sure not to put her in the same car as Rhys' slowly cooling body. He saw Ianto and Owen drive off as he placed Gwen in the backseat of the car. He then stood outside the car, waiting for Tosh, leaving the car door open.

"Did you give them the amnesia pills?" His words were punctuated by Gwen's sobs.

"Yeah. And I euthanized the whale like you asked." Her response was cold, like she too was suffering from shock.

"Let's go." And with that Jack closed the car door and he and Tosh both got in themselves. He put the car in drive, and head off, back to Torchwood.

Somewhere along the way back to the hub, Gwen fell asleep, although every now and then she would still let out a little hiccupping sob. Jack carried the still sleep hiccup-sobbing Gwen into the Hub, Tosh leading the way. Jack set Gwen down on the futon that was located in his office, and covered her with the blanket that was draped over the back of it. He then left his office and headed over to the Medical Bay, to talk to Owen.

* * *

Gwen woke up to the sound of Toshiko fervently typing at her computer. She sat up and the blanket that Jack had draped over her slid off. Gwen shivered, and then wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. She got up and walked slowly over to Tosh.

"Tosh," Gwen said, her voice minute. "Please tell me that this was all a dream. Say it was just a dream."

There was nothing more Tosh wanted than to tell Gwen it was a dream. That it was just a nightmare. Unfortunately, she just couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry Gwen." Was all she could say before Gwen turned around and headed towards the lift.

"Tell them I went home, will you?" She didn't even wait for Tosh to respond before taking the lift up to the landing.

Tosh's quiet "Yeah," got lost in the silence of the Hub.

"Tosh? Was that the lift I just heard?" Jack asked as he made an appearance. He looked in his office and notice that Gwen was no longer lying on the futon. "Did Gwen just leave?"

"Yeah. She asked me to tell you that she was heading home."

"Shit!" Jack exclaimed as he ran to the lift and followed Gwen.

* * *

Jack ran up the steps that lead to Gwen's flat. Traffic was murder, causing him to be stuck for 20 minutes. He barged in without knocking. He found Gwen sitting on the couch, clutching a picture frame, tears streaking her face.

"He's gone Jack. He's never coming back." Her words were punctuated with sobs.

"Gwen," his voice full of emotion. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Jack! He's never coming back and it's all your fault! You had to allow this. I lost him, and it was all because of you!" By this point Gwen had stood up and walked over to him, thrusting an accusing finger at his chest. It was only then did he see the picture that she was holding. A younger Rhys and Gwen reflected back at him, Gwen smiling at the camera, Rhys was staring at Gwen. It must have been when they first started dating.

"Gwen, he was already in. How could I have said no? There was no way we could have predicted that this would happen." He wrapped his arms around her for the second time that day. Gwen sobbed into his chest, and Jack grabbed the photo from her hands and placed it on the coffee table. Jack maneuvered them onto the couch, sitting Gwen down on his lap. She remained there, sitting on his lap until she had sobbed herself to sleep. Jack continued to stroke her back, trying in vain to comfort her. He sat there with Gwen on his lap for twenty minutes before he stood up and carried the calmer Gwen to her bedroom. He laid her down and quietly closed the bedroom door. He go a piece of paper, scribbled a note on it and stuck it to the fridge.

* * *

Gwen woke up around three in the morning, parched. She made her way to the kitchen, wondering how she got into her bed. She waved off that mystery until she saw the note Jack left on the fridge.

_Take a week off, Gwen. _It read. And then written just below was, C_all if you need anything. _Right now, a week sounded like perfection. She drank a half glass of water, then went back to bed. Hoping that the events of the day were just a nightmare. But she knew that nothing would change when she woke up again.


	3. Torchwood Rewritten: 2x05 Adam

**Assume any part that isn't written here is the same or similar to the actual episode. **

* * *

_"Rhys!" Gwen's voice shrills throughout the warehouse. Jack reacts quickly, stunning the man who made the shot, as well as the second and third men who were not armed. Gwen reached Rhys, and knelt by his side._

_"No! Rhys! You cannot leave me! Rhys! Stay with me! Owen! Help!"_

For the fourth time this week, Gwen woke up drenched in sweat, from the same nightmare. It had now been three weeks since Rhys was killed. The first week after his death, Gwen didn't suffer from any nightmares. Looking back, she thinks that the reason why was she was so emotionally strained and had managed to cry herself to sleep that whole week that her mind couldn't produce anything but a dreamless sleep. After her week off, Gwen went back to work.

* * *

_She walked through the cog door, the alarm shrilling her entrance. She took a deep breath before climbing the stairs into the Hub. She missed this place. She really did. Tosh stood at her computer and gave her a weak smile. She walked past the MedBay, and up to Jack's office. She knocked on the doorframe, not really needing to announce her presence. He had been watching her as soon as she entered the Hub. Jack held his arms wide, and silently Gwen walked right into the bear hug that he then enveloped her in. _

_"How are you?" His breathe tickled her ear as he spoke. _

_"I've been better. But I can't stand being home anymore. It's so empty." She could feel his laugh, a feeling that was somehow comforting. _

_"That's our Gwen." He paused. "Have the nightmares started?"_

_"No. I think I've cried myself to sleep every night though."_

_"You're probably emotionally drained," Owen's voice sounded behind them. "Dealing with the emotions of his death in addition to crying every night probably left you in a dreamless sleep cycle until your mind deems his death less tragic." Gwen nodded, not because she understood what Owen said, but because she knew if she didn't he would try to explain it further. _

_"Is there a reason you are lurking up here and not down were your expertise is valued?" Gwen shot at him. _

_"Yes there is, Princess." A nickname she always hated. Because he only called her that during the few times they had sex. And she didn't want to think about that. "There was an unusual amount of radiation in Rhys' body after he died. No one mentioned this to you early because you were clearly grieving." He stressed 'clearly grieving'. He had too much radiation in his body for an ordinary Harwood's transport manager. And just being around the space whale doesn't account for the amount of radiation."_

_"What are you saying Owen?"_

_"I took a look at his medical history. And it turns out he was hiding something from you." Owen stopped, making sure that Jack still had his arms around Gwen. "It turns out that he had stage four cancer. It looks like he had been going to the hospital for the last four and a half weeks, to have chemo sessions to battle it. However it was too-" and that was all Gwen heard before she fainted. Thankfully, Jack's arms were there to catch her as she fell. _

* * *

She awoke about an hour after fainting and Owen attempted to tell her again. It appears that the chemo wasn't working like the doctors had hoped. In all likelihood, he only had a few more months to live. Owen speculated that that was the reason why Rhys had taken the bullet for Gwen. He was dying already, and wanted the love of his life to survive. Gwen looked up at Jack from the couch that he had laid her on after he fainted. Wordlessly, he seemed to understand what she wanted. Another week off. He nodded his head.

So that is why after three weeks off, she was rather anxious to get back to work. During the second week off was when the nightmares started. At first, it wasn't that bad. But the nightmares then got longer. The nightmare seemed to be on an endless loop, replaying the same twenty minutes over and over. Watching him jump in front of her, taking the bullet, falling to the ground. Her screaming for Owen, cradling the dying man in her arms as tears streamed down her face. She would wake up even more tired than when she went to bed. Maybe a day back at work will cause the dreamless sleep she so desperately needed.

* * *

"PC Gwen Cooper! Three weeks off of work and you still manage to come to work late. What do you have to say for yourself?" Owen's voice called out as Gwen stepped through the cog door. Tosh was the first person she saw when she started to climb the stairs leading to the heart of the Hub. Owen was sitting down, hidden behind a computer.

"Well when the traffic is as crazy as it was today," she started off. She looked up to see a blond haired man standing by Jack. "Jack. Who the hell is he?"

* * *

Gwen seemed rather fidgety in the car and Jack was still worried about her. So after she jumped for the fourth time in as many minutes, Jack sighed.

"Ok, Gwen. Take the rest of the day off. Try to relax. But I want you to work bright and early. Understood?" Jack's voice was full of worry, but he tried to not let it show too much. She didn't need someone smothering her like a mother hen. Gwen simply nodded as Jack pulled over at her flat a few minutes later. Luckily it was on the way to the sight of the rift activity. She waved good bye to Jack and Adam, then proceeded to walk up to her flat. She unlocked the door, and stepped into her now empty flat. Not that it was without furnishings or anything. It's just that since Rhys died the room seemed so cold, so barren, so... so lifeless. Gwen couldn't help but let out a little sigh as she closed the door. She walked over to the fridge, and grabbed a beer, which is pretty much all that was in her fridge. Besides the milk she was sure was sour by now and the leftover takeout from when Jack stopped by two nights ago. The team had taken turns stoping by to have dinner with her every night.

"So ice cream and beer? I've got Rocky Road, Mint Chocolate Chip.." Ianto stopped talking when he heard a bottle shatter as it hit the floor. He looked up and noticed that Gwen had pulled her gun and was aiming it at him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Gwen said, her voice with an edge of panic.

"Gwen," he said cautiously. "It's Ianto. You know me. I work with you."

"I've never seen you before."

"Gwen, put the gun down."

"No! Not until you tell me who you are!"

"I told you! I'm your coworker. Ianto. Ianto Jones. Call Jack if you don't believe me."

* * *

**Instead of (re)writing the rest of the episode, imagine all the following scenes that involve this part of the story have Ianto instead of Rhys. I didn't really like this episode to begin with. During the retcon scene to forget Adam, Gwen talks about her first date with Rhys. And still admits to Jack that she loves him. Next weeks rewrite is an additional scene for Reset. **


End file.
